It's Your Love
by CC Novak
Summary: Just a little one-shot that is not a tragedy! Based off the song by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.


**A/N: Just another little one shot, this one isn't sad at all. It's fluffy (: There are sexual themes in it, but you don't really read anything, I'm not a person that goes in depth to things like that, so it's so supposed to be sweet, but God knows what it will be. Based off the song by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Fits our favorite couple very well I think. (:**

* * *

They slowly swayed back and forth as they danced. She had one arm wrapped around his neck, he had one hand on her waist and he had her hand covering his heart, which she had always had. They still couldn't believe it, she was really pregnant, they were going to have a family, something neither of them had ever imagined. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. It smelled like strawberries. He had taken her hair down a few moments before they had gone into his bedroom in the Sheffield mansion. The entire family had stayed at the hospital with Fran, and they had all agreed that it was best for the newlyweds to be alone tonight.

C.C. averted her eyes to look at the ring on her finger. It was small, but it had been all Niles could afford, and that was special to her. She'd always pictured herself being married to a rich man who had millions, and she thought she would have been happy with just money, but after realizing that would have been nothing but misery, she grew to know she wanted love more than anything else, which is just exactly what she got.

"You know C.C., you're a lot shorter without your shoes on." Niles whispered into her ear and she couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up at him with her blue eyes narrowed.

"Well so are you Butler Boy." She smirked. They both laughed then. "Niles, are you afraid?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, are you afraid that we might not last? I mean we hated each other for so long and then this happened...I don't want it to be like my parents. Not knowing why they were married and not talking to each other, promise me Niles we won't be like that." She said as she rested her forehead on his shoulder and started to sob.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me." He placed his finger under her chin and made it to where she was looking at him again. He saw that the tears were streaming down her cheeks and it broke his heart. "We will **never** be like that. I promise you that I will love you until the day I die, and even then I'll keep loving you. We still will fight every now and then sure, but who doesn't? I swear that I will never walk out on you, I know you'd just chase me down the street anyway." He said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and he was thankful for that.

"I love you Niles." She said.

"I love you to." He placed his hands just under her ears and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel a few teardrops on his thumbs. She pulled away and he saw that glint in her eye, he knew what she wanted. He moved his hands slowly down her arms and she slid off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. For the next few minutes they undressed each other, making sure each second was slow. She had pushed him down gently on the bed and hovered over him before another session of love making began.

When they were finished, she had her head rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. She was listening to the sound of his heart beating and would have been content with going to sleep at the sound, but every moment she slept, that was another moment away from her talking to him, looking at him, and just being with him.

Her legs were in between his, her favorite position for them to be in. She was a cold natured person and adding the fact that he always had his arms around her when they went to sleep, this was another way for her to be warm. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm gently.

"I can hear your thought, go on to sleep. I'll stay up a little while longer." He said. She looked up at him questioningly.

"How'd you know..." Her voice trailed off when he shook his head.

"I somehow knew that at night, you would have nightmares about being alone for the rest of your life. Even when you and I got together, you still thought I would just use you for sex and leave. But what I told you earlier was true, I will always love you, always have, always will." She gave him a quick kiss before snuggling up to him more.

"Ok. Night. Night." He laughed in his throat. She still had the heart of a child and even though it had taken a long time for it too finally emerge, he was so glad when it happened.

"Good night C.C., I love you." He said. He knew she was going to be all right, they both would. He secretly hoped the months flew by, so that he could see her body grow with life and when their child would be born, it would be one of the happiest moments of his life. It was just her love that always did something to him, and he couldn't get enough.

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was another little practice thing, this one is going head to head with Your Guardian Angel, except this one wasn't as sad. See? I can be cute every now and then...but don't get used to it.**


End file.
